


The Colors of Death

by BurntGayPotato



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: AU explained in note, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Blood, Character Death, Graphic Description, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Sorry, Kinda, M/M, Self-Harm, Short One Shot, Soulmates, Suicide, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22262524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntGayPotato/pseuds/BurntGayPotato
Summary: In this world, everthing is black and white. However, the moment you make eye contact with your soulmate for the first time, the entire world can be seen in color. But when your soulmate dies, the world turns back to black and white. Evan has been seeing in color for about a year now. Little did he know that tonight would be the last time he would ever see color.
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	The Colors of Death

**Author's Note:**

> In this soulmate AU, the world is black and white until the first time you make eye contact with your soulamte. The first time you make eye contact, the world is colorful. It turns black to black and white once your soulmate dies.
> 
> I'm sorry this is so short!!!! I didn't want to go into too much detail to symbolize how panicked Evan is, and how his brain is kind of short-circuting, but I wanted enough words to get the feelings across. If you felt there was a way I could improve this method, please let me know since this is probably the method of writing I struggle with the most. All critisism is welcome as long as it is constructive! (please remember, im an insecure little softie sometimes who just doesnt know how to write so go easy on me XD)
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS:  
> Blood  
> Suicide  
> Death  
> Knives  
> Self harm  
> Graphic imagery
> 
> this is really angsty. sorry. its honestly typical of me to get over my writers block and immediatly write a character death.

Evan remembered the first time he ever saw color. It was about a year ago, and he had looked up into the eyes of Connor Murphy when suddenly the entire world flooded with bright colors that stunned Evan even more than he thought it would. But the thing he loved most about that memory, was Connor's eyes. The first two colors he ever saw were the bright blue and brown of Connor's heterochromatic eyes.

They were Evan's favorite colors of all.

They reminded him of Connor.

But tonight, as he stared into those blue and brown eyes, another color mixed in with the soft colors of Connor's eyes. 

A harsh, evil red. 

The red of blood.

The red was everywhere. It covered Connor's pale hands and arms. It soaked into both boys' clothes as Evan scooped up Connor and ran to the living room.

He set Connor on the couch, not caring if it would be stained with the evil red. 

There were deep lines in Connor's arms. That was where the red was coming from. It gushed from the cuts that were made with the silver knife Evan had found in the bathroom. The silver had also been covered in red. 

Evan didn't know what to do. He called the ambulance already. The sirens were already starting to near, and Evan could just barely make out the emergency lights of the ambulance flashing in the distance. What could he do while he waited for them to arrive? Would they even make it here fast enough? 

Red. There was so much red. Connor coughed violently. He coughed more red. Evan looked at the brown and blue of Connor's eyes again. The first colors he'd ever seen. The intesity of the color was fading. Before the sirens could even get down the block, the brown and blue turned glassy and grey.

Everything turned grey.

There was no more color.

No more bright blue and brown.

No more red.

No more colors of death.

No more Connor.


End file.
